Second Chance
by moony-maid
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein Mädchen frisch nach Hogwarts kommt, nachdem sie von ihrer alten Schule geflogen ist? Was passiert, wenn dieses Mädchen alles andere als einen normalen Hintergrund hat? Was passiert, wenn dieses Mädchen in das Haus der Regeln und Traditionen kommt? Was passiert, wenn genau dieses Mädchen einem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommt, dass vor über 16 Jahren begann?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Es war eine dunkle und kalte Nacht. Der Mond war bedeckt von dem dunklen und schweren Nebel, welcher mit der Abenddämmerung aufgekommen war. Er ließ nicht zu, dass der Mond mit seinem hellen Licht die Schrecken zeigte, welche sich den Tag über ereignet hatten. Die Wiesen waren von dem roten Blut zahlreicher Menschen getränkt, die an diesem Tag während der Schlacht ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Überall lagen die Menschen aufgehäuft zu kleinen Bergen. Erst am nächsten Tag, wenn der Nebel sich verziehen und die Helfer die wahren Ausmaße der Schlacht sehen würden, würde man sie wegräumen und ihnen, je nachdem auf welcher Seite sie gekämpft hatten, eine angemessene Beisetzung zukommen lassen.

Die Menschen, die im Kampf für den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hatten, würden beigesetzt werden, je nachdem ob es noch Familienangehörige gab, die sowohl noch Interesse an ihnen hatten als auch das Geld übrig hatten, um die Beisetzung zu bezahlen, oder nicht. Im letzteren Fall würden sie in einem anonymen Grab beigesetzt werden, ohne dass es einen Hinweis gab, wer dort vergraben lag.

Die Menschen, die hingegen im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Schergen gefallen waren, würde man in mit zahlreichen Blumen verzierten und mit aus Gold bestehenden Griffen in reinen Ahornsärge zur Erde lassen. Ihre Grabsteine würden Denkmäler ihrer mutigen Heldentaten sein. In ihrem Namen würde man Lobgesänge in den Häusern, auf den Straßen, in den Städten, überall auf der gesamten Welt hören.

Ein Seufzen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht. Es kam von einer in einen dicken Mantel gehüllten Gestalt, die auf dem Astronomie stand und sich gegen das Geländer lehnte. Die Arme lagen locker auf der Brüstung. Sie sah durch den Nebel. In Gedanken konnte sie erahnen, was für ein schreckliches Bild morgen allen vor Augen treten würde, wenn der Nebel sich verzogen hatte und die Sonne allen Raum mit Licht füllte. Mütter würden um ihre Töchter, Väter um ihre Söhne, Schwestern um ihre Schwestern, Brüder um ihre Brüder und Freunde um ihre Freunde weinen, die in der Schlacht gefallen waren.

Doch bis der Nebel verschwunden war, wäre auch die Gestalt nicht mehr da. In ihren Gedanken hatte sich der Wunsch festgesetzt, einfach von hier zu verschwinden und all das Schreckliche hinter sich zu lassen, was bisher ihr Leben bestimmt hatte. Sie wollte endlich das Leben leben, was ihr so lange verwehrt geblieben waren. Sie wollte frei und unbestimmt leben. Wenn sie Lust hatte zu bleiben, wollte sie bleiben. Wenn sie Lust hatte zu gehen, wollte sie bleiben. Niemand würde ihr mehr vorschreiben, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Sie würde sich nun für niemand anderen außer sich selbst verantwortlich fühlen. Und vor allem würde sie endlich all das tun, was sie vorher nie hatte tun können. Sie wollte die Welt erkunden. Etwas, das sie vorher noch nie getan hatte. Immer nur war sie in Großbritannien. Jetzt aber, wo sie nicht mehr gebunden war, wollte sie Großbritannien verlassen und die Welt mit all ihren Facetten kennenlernen. Sie wollte gehen. Und zwar dorthin, wohin sie der Wind trieb. Denn dies war ihr Leben.

My eyes are open wide

By the way, I made it through the day

I watch the world outside

By the way, I'm leaving out today

Well I just saw Halley's Comet, she waved

Said why you always running in place

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize, this is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Es würde natürlich einen Aufschrei geben, wenn sie einfach verschwinden würde. Aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren so viel riskiert und nur so wenig bekommen. Jetzt war sie dran, das Leben, das ihr vorschwebte, zu leben. Egal, was die anderen sagten oder dachten oder fühlten. Sie würde in genau dieser Nacht aus ihrem Käfig herausbrechen.

Denn würde sie es jetzt nicht tun, würde sie es nie tun. Sie würde weiter in ihrem Trott leben und mit den gleichen Leuten wie vorher verkehren. Sie würde das tun, was man von ihr verlangte, ohne zu wissen warum. Und irgendwann würde sie sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden, sich von einer Brücke stürzen oder eventuell irgendein Gift schlucken, das ihr Atemsystem innerhalb von einigen Minuten zum Erliegen bringen würde. Und sie hoffte doch in ihrem Inneren, dass die Menschen, denen sie am Herzen lag, ihre Entscheidung respektieren, wenn auch nicht gutheißen, würden. Trotz allem sie liebte die Menschen, die ihr in den letzen Jahren treue Freunde und loyale Begleiter waren.

Please don't cry one tear for me

I'm not afraid, of what I have to say

This is my one and only voice

So listen close, it's only for today

Well I just saw Halley's Comet, she waved

Said why you always running in place

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize, this is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Es war kurz vor Morgengrauen. Ihr verblieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie musste jetzt gehen. Sie betrat die Brüstung und spürte den kühlen Nordwind in ihrem lädierten Gesicht. Ein Zittern überkam sie. Dann ließ sie los und nach vorne fallen.

Here is my chance

This is my chance

Das kräftige Schlagen ihrer Flügel ließ sie in die Höhe steigen. Mit jedem Flügelschlag entfernte sie sich von dem Gebäude und von der Schule, die sie die letzten sieben Jahren ihr Zuhause genannt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie Hogwarts und all seine Bewohner eines Tages wiedersehen.


	2. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

1. Kapitel: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Es war kurz nach neun Uhr. Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster, welche die Wand, in die sie eingelassen waren, dominierten. Ein großer Sonnenstrahl traf das junge Mädchen, welches immer noch in dem von ihr so heißgeliebten Metallbett lag und den Träumen der Nacht hinterhing. Sie kräuselte die Nase und versuchte sich von dem Sonnenlicht wegzudrehen. Schließlich wollte sie noch weiterschlafen. Doch da hörte sie bereits schon das Fußgetrampel ihres Vaters, welcher die Treppen hochkam, um sie zu wecken. Denn er wusste ganz genau, dass sie alles andere als ein Frühaufsteher war. Aber an diesem Tag schien ihr nicht anderes übrig zu bleiben als früh aufzustehen. In knapp zwei Stunden nämlich würde der Hogwarts-Express am Gleis 9 ¾ ankommen. Und sie würde das erste Mal Richtung Norden fahren, um dort ihr sechstes Schuljahr zu verbringen.

Murrend erhob sie sich, als sie auch schon hörte wie ihr Vater an der Tür klopfte und rief: „Alexa, wach werden. Sonst kommst du noch zu spät. Der Zug wartet nicht."

„JAAAA!", rief sie ihrem Vater zu, welcher schon bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach unten war, um dort wahrscheinlich den Frühstückstisch zu decken.

Als sie stand, streckte Alexa erst einmal ihre Glieder in alle erdenklichen Richtungen. Dann ging sie in Richtung ihrer Musikanlage. Wenn es eines gab, was sie in Hogwarts vermissen würde, war das ihre Musik. Sie liebte es sich zu dieser zu bewegen. Sich einfach von den Klängen treiben zu lassen und den Kopf ausschalten. Ja, das war ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung in der Freizeit. Sie tanzte überall und zu jeder Zeit. Und manchmal, vor allem aber wenn sie Stress hatte, liebte sie es ihre Aggressionen beim Tanzen hinauslassen zu können. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich von der Musik leiten. Andere liefen zum Frühstück eine Runde um den Block, wiederrum andere konnten sofort ohne eine weitere Aktivität in den Tag starten. Doch Alexa brauchte die Bewegungen des Tanzen am Morgen um überhaupt ansprechbar zu sein.

Nach einer halben Stunde, in der sie durch das Tanzen wach wurde und die Verspannungen, die sie sich in der Nacht zugezogen hatte, gelockert hatte, ging sie frischgeduscht und startklar für den heutigen Tag die Treppe herunter, wo sie bereits den Geruch von Pfannkuchen wahrnahm, welcher aus der Küche kam. In der Küche stand ihr Vater am Herd und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln, als er sie bemerkte.

„Na Prinzesschen, auch schon wach?"

„Daaad, du weißt, dass ich diesen Spitznamen nicht mag. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr, was unbedingt Prinzessin sein will."

„Aber für mich, deinen alten Herren, wirst du immer sein kleines Prinzesschen sein."

Dabei kniff er in die linke Wange. Entnervt schlug sie seine Hand beiseite und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, um sich dann aus dem Kühlschrank die Karaffe mit dem Orangensaft zu holen.

„Jaja, ich weiß. Das ist halt die typische Angewohnheit von euch alten Leuten." Für diesen Spruch wurschtelte er durch ihr Haar. Eine Sache, die sie überhaupt nicht mochte. Sie fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand durch die Haare, um sie wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Du musst dich ein bisschen beeilen. Damien wird dich gleich abholen und mit in Richtung Bahnhof nehmen." Mit diesen Worten legte er ihr zwei Pfannkuchen auf den Teller und sie übergoß sie mit dem leckeren Ahornsirup, den ihr Vater von Bekannten immer aus Kanada geschickt bekam.

„Kommt Damien mit seinem megamäßig coolen Motorrad?" Bei dem Gedanken an die schwarze Maschine, die sich der ehemalige Studienkollege von ihrem Vater vor einigen Monaten angeschafft hatte, bekam sie ganz leuchtende Augen, was ein Schmunzeln bei ihrem Vater zur Folge hatte. Für sie, gerade als Jugendliche, gab es nichts Cooleres als diese Maschine, auf der sie zusammen schon die ein oder andere Spritztour gemacht hatten.

„Du weißt schon, dass der Bahnhof von King's Cross in London und somit sich ein kompletter Ozean zwischen hier und dort dazwischen befindet?"

„Och menno, erst kannst du mich nicht zum Bahnhof bringen, weil du ja Geld verdienen musst, und dann werde ich noch nicht mal standesgemäß mit Motorrad gebracht. Man, ist das Leben bescheuert." Mit einem letzten Bissen verputzte sie den Rest der Pfannkuchen und trank noch einen Schluck Orangensaft. Sie musste sich noch einmal durch die Haare kämen und die Zähne putzen, bevor Damien kam.

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später klingelte es auch schon an der Haustür und ihr Vater begrüßte seinen Kollegen aus Studienzeiten per Handschlag und Schulterklopfer. Typisch männliche Begrüßungsweise, fuhr es Alexa dabei nur durch den Kopf. Sie ging mit ihrem Rucksack geschultert und ihrer Jacke über dem Arm wieder nach unten, wo bereits auch ihr Koffer stand, welcher bereits gestern Abend von ihrem Vater heruntergebracht worden war.

„Hey Damien."

„Na, alles fertig gepackt? Können wir los?"

Ihr Vater wandte sich zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Kleines. Und denk daran: wenn irgendwas ist, egal was, dann schreib mir. Ich werde mich dann darum kümmern."

„Jaa, Dad, ich weiß."

Sie umarmten sich noch einmal kräftig und Alexa ließ es sogar zu, dass ihr Vater ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn verpasste. Dann wandte sie sich an Damien, der bereits mit der einen Hand ihren Koffer hielt. Sie hielt ihren Rucksack und ihre Jacke ganz fest, als sie den von Damien bereits ausgestreckten Arm umfasste. Sofort verlor sie den Halt unter ihrer Füßen und ein starkes Sogen machte sich in der Gegend rund um ihren Bauchnabel bemerkbar. Doch so schnell wie sie den Boden unter ihren Füßen verloren hatte, so schnell hatte sie ihn auch wieder. Und das obwohl die Reise einmal quer über den Ozean ging.

Als sie nun die Augen öffnete, musste sie beim ersten Mal staunen. Wow, waren das viele Menschen. Mit Überraschung bemerkte sie, dass das Gleis komplett gefüllt war. Überall standen Leute herum und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Kindern und sahen ihnen nach, während diese in den knallroten Hogwarts-Express einstiegen. Alexa hörte wie Eulen schuhuten und Katzen miauten. Wie Leute die Namen von anderen Leuten riefen, die sich daraufhin umdrehten und begannen freudig zu winken. Es herrschte eine Unordnung auf dem Gleis. Aber irgendwie fühlte sich Alexa auch wohl. Es war genauso, wie ihr Vater es ihr beschrieben hatte. Ein gewisses Gefühl an Vorfreude kam in ihr hoch. Vielleicht würde dieses Schuljahr ganz lustig werden. Vielleicht nicht ganz so schlecht, wie sie es sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen immer wieder ausgemalt hatte. Sie hatte aufgrund der Beschreibungen von ihren Freundinnen sich nämlich schon ihre eigene Vorstellungen gemacht, wie das Leben auf Hogwarts so sein würde. Nicht so frei und nicht so unkompliziert wie auf der Medea-Academy, auf die sie bisher gegangen war und wo auch noch immer ihre besten Freunden lebten.

„Alexa? Bist du noch anwesend?" Fragend blickte sie hoch zu Damien, welcher noch hinter ihr stand.

„Ich war nur etwas baff. Mehr ist nicht."

„Weißt du, dass Gefühl kann ich nachvollziehen. Ich habe einmal als kleiner Junge meine Mutter begleitet, als diese meine Cousine hierher bringen musste. Es war wirklich eine Überraschung für mich, all die Leute zu sehen, die sich hier an diesem Gleis von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Zwar hat Hogwarts den Ruf einer etwas strengeren und eventuell auch normaleren Schule als deine alte Schule. Aber meine Cousine war total begeistert von Hogwarts. Genauso wie auch dein Vater. Und so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du ganz schnell Freunde finden und dann wirst du sehen, dass es nur halb so schlimm ist. Und außerdem wirst du ja vielleicht einen Jungen finden, der dich interessiert. Ich meine, auf einer reinen Mädchenschule war das nicht möglich außer du hättest im Lehrpersonal gesucht."

„Ihhhh...Bloss nicht!", rief sie dabei angeekelt aus. Denn der Großteil des männlichen Lehrpersonals bestand aus bierbäuchigen und sehr alten Männern. Also nichts, was sie auch nur ansatzweise attraktiv finden könnte. „Im Übrigen, wie willst du wissen, ob ich nicht schon längst einen Freund habe, den ich nur bisher verschwiegen habe?"

„Kleines, dein Vater und ich sind sozusagen beste Freunde und er würde es mir sofort sagen. Alleine um sich Tipps zu holen. Schließlich konnte ich ja durch meine Geschwister, für die ich ja fast schon ein Vaterersatz war, einiges an Erfahrung sammeln."

„Und wenn ich es meinem Vater nicht erzählen würde...?"

„Dann würde es dein Vater trotzdem merken. Du weißt doch selber, wie gut er darin ist, in den Gesichtern von Menschen zu lesen."

Alexa rollte hierbei die Augen. Denn das stimmte einwandfrei. Ihr Vater war wirklich ein Ass darin, wenn es darum ging, Menschen einzuschätzen. Eine Eigenschaft, die in Kombination mit seinen empathischen Fähigkeiten unschlagbar. Innerhalb von einigen Minuten schaffte er es, dass Menschen ihr gesamtes Leben vor ihm ausbreiteten. Das wiederrum war für ihn sehr nützlich, da er als Arzt in einem örtlichen Krankenhaus tätig war.

„Auf jeden Fall, Alexa, wünsche ich dir ganz viel Spaß in Hogwarts. Und ich soll dir im Auftrag deines Vaters sagen, dass du zwar Spaß haben sollst, aber wehe er bekommt mit, dass du schon wieder mit deinem Dickkopf für Unruhe sorgst."

„Ich und für Unruhe sorgen? Was denkt Dad schon wieder von mir?" Schelmisch grinsend sah Alexa Damien an, der daraufhin nur aufseufzte.

„Was hast du schon wieder vor, Alexa Haydon?" Er musterte sie und wusste sofort, dass Alexa ihre Eigenschaft Chaos zu produzieren in Hogwarts keineswegs zurückstellen würde. Sie würde vielmehr noch aufdrehen. Na, das konnte heiter werden.

Mit einer Umarmung verabschiedeten sie sich herzlich voneinander und dann ging Alexa das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Richtung Hogwarts-Express. Damien blickte ihr so lange nach, bis sie im Zug eingestiegen war. In Gedanken fragte er sich, während er Richtung des Ausgangs des Bahnhofes ging, ob dies die wohl allerseits bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Denn auch wenn Alexa es nicht wusste, sie konnte wahrhaftig einen Sturm in Hogwarts auslösen, der alles mit ins Chaos zog.

Alexa, welche von den Gedanken Damiens nichts mitbekam, betrat, nachdem sie ihren Koffer klein gezaubert hatte, den Zug. Durch den Zug liefen sowohl kleinere als auch größere Kinder, die auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil immer wieder an ihr vorbeirannte. Da sie, um in ihren Gedanken zu verweilen, auf der Suche vor allem nach Ruhe war, beschloss sie sich eins der hinteren Abteile zu nehmen. In einem der hinteren Teile des Zuges fand sie zum Glück ein noch komplett unbesetztes Abteil. Ihren Koffer packte sie mithilfe eines Zaubers in die obere Ablage, bevor sie sich setzte und aus ihrem Rucksack, welchen sie neben sich deponiert hatte, ihr Tagebuch holte. Dieses Buch hatte sie begonnen mit knapp sechs Jahren zu schreiben. Für jedes Lebensjahr war ein Buch, sodass bei ihr Zuhause noch weitere neun Tagebücher lagen, die gut versteckt unter einem lockeren Dielenbrett lagen. Nicht, dass sie ihrem Vater nicht vertraute. Nur sie wähnte diese Bücher, in die sie alles hineingeschrieben hatte, was ihr in den letzten Jahren so durch den Kopf gegangen war, lieber an einem sicheren Platz mit dem ein oder anderen Schutzzauber.

Sie schlug die Seite auf, auf der sie ihren letzten Eintrag verfasst hatte. Er war von gestern, als sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen nervös war und sich total die Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, wie es wohl in Hogwarts werden würde.

Mit dem Kugelschreiber, den sie immer bei sich trug, trug sie das aktuelle Datum rechts oben auf die Seite, bevor sie den neuen Eintrag begann.

_London, 01. September 2013 _

_Liebes Tagebuch_

_Heute ist es also so weit. Ich sitze gerade im Hogwarts-Express und in einigen wenigen Minuten werden wir losfahren. Und in spätestens neun Stunden oder so werde ich das erste Mal das Schloss betreten, dass auch einst mein Vater beherbergte. In welches Haus ich wohl komme? Mein Vater sagt zwar, dass das nicht wichtig sei. Aber meine Gedanken darf ich mir doch trotzdem machen. Auf der Grundlage dessen, was mir meine Freunde erzählt haben, kommt für mich Hufflepuff überhaupt nicht in Frage. Denn laut meinen Freunden war dieses Haus vor allem für seine Hilfsbereitschaft bekannt. Und auch, jedenfalls hat das Myriam erzählt, auch für ihre Naivität. Und ich bin zwar ein bisschen hilfsbereit aber auf keinen Fall naiv. Diese Naivität habe ich nie besessen. Und auch Ravenclaw kommt für mich auch weniger in Frage, da ich, wie ich schon desöfteren geschrieben habe, weder außergewöhnlich klug bin noch eine Streberin. Also ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich dumm wie Brot bin. Ich mag zwar nicht klug sein, dafür aber sehr schlau. Denn anders als andere weiß ich, wo meine Stärken und Schwächen liegen und ich weiß auch, wie ich mit einem minimalen Aufwand das meiste für mich rausholen kann. _

_Wenn es nach Damien ging, wäre Slytherin das richtige Haus für mich. Oh mein Gott, was ist mein Vater an die Decke gesprungen, als er das gehört hatte. Meinte zu Damien, dass er mich ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen solle. Und dass, wenn ich nach Slytherin kommen würde, dieses Haus nichts mehr zu lachen hätte. Das war kurz nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass ich einer Professorin von mir Froscheier in die Teekanne gezaubert hatte, da diese es gewagt hatte, einen meiner wirklich gut gelungenen Zauber zu kritisieren. Und außerdem hatte sie meinen Style als Straßenköter-Style bezeichnet. _

_Na ja, auf jeden Fall war mein Vater später noch einmal zu mir gekommen und hatte sich auf mein Bett gesetzt. Er hatte mich damals nur angesehen und dann gemeint, dass es ihm egal wäre, in welches Haus ich kommen würde. Die Hauptsache sei, dass ich glücklich sei und mich mit dem Haus auch verbunden fühle. Und wenn es halt Slytherin sei. _

_Im Moment weiß ich noch nicht wirklich, ob ich lieber in Slytherin oder lieber in Gryffindor wäre. Beide Häuser kann ich mir vorstellen..._

Alexa sah hoch, als sie bemerkte, dass die Tür zu ihrem Abteil aufgeschoben wurde. In der Tür stand ein junges Mädchen mit langen welligen Haaren, die, jedenfalls fuhr es Alexa in dem Moment durch den Kopf, entweder natürlich so extrem blond waren oder extrem gut gefärbt waren. Aber aufgrund des Alters des Mädchen, sie schätzte die Jüngere auf circa zwölf Jahre ein, schätzte sie, dass das ihre natürliche Haarfarbe war. Sie lächelte dem Mädchen zu, die noch immer stumm geblieben war. Dies schien das Mädchen zu ermutigen.

„Ist hier noch frei? Die anderen Abteile sind schon voll."

Alexa hätte sie kaum verstanden, so leise sprach sie. Oha, da war aber einer sehr schüchtern, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie legte ihre Buch beiseite. Es wäre unhöflich, wenn sie das Mädchen ignorieren würde. Als sie dann auch sah, dass das Mädchen Probleme damit hatte, ihren Koffer in die obere Ablage zu bekommen, hob Alexa ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn die Ablage schweben. Sie bekam dafür ein schüchternes Lächeln von dem Mädchen.

„Dankeschön!"

„Ist doch kein Problem? Wie heißt du denn?"

„Ich...? Ich bin Persephone."

„Hallo Persephone. Ich bin Alexa. Du kannst mich aber auch gerne Lex oder Lexie nennen. Das tun die meisten in meiner Umgebung. Und in welche Klasse gehst du?"

„Ich bin jetzt in der zweiten Klasse. Und du? Ich...ich hab dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen."

„Ich komme in die fünfte Klasse. Und das du mich vorher noch nie gesehen hast, liegt daran, dass ich vorher eigentlich auf eine andere Schule gegangen bin."

„Und auf welche Schule?", fragte das kleine Mädchen neugierig und lächelnd. Sofort aber wandelte sich ihr Blick. Er würde zögernd. Ja, fast ängstlich. Sie senkte den Kopf und blickte Alexa nicht an.

„Ich war voher auf der Medea-Academy in den USA..." Alexa wollte dem kleinen Mädchen auch noch sagen, dass sie sich nicht davor fürchten brauchte, sie die Sachen zu fragen, die sie interessierten. Aber als sie das sagen wollte, wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen. Diesmal stand ein deutlich älteres Mädchen in der Tür, die neben ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren einen sehr unangenehmen Gesichtsaudruck hatte. Sie sah aus, als würde sie die ganze Zeit die Nase rümpfen, weil irgendetwas stinken würde.

„Persephone, da bist du ja. Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst in meiner Nähe bleiben. Nie tust du das, was man dir sagt. Nichts als Stress hat man mit dir", rief das ältere Mädchen aus.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber du warst so in den Gesprächen versunken..." Persephone schien den Kopf zu ducken, als Alexa auf sich aufmerksam machte durch ein leises Räuspern. Sie bekam von den grauen Augen ihres Gegenübers einen giftigen Blick zugeschossen. Eine Augenbraue ging nach oben, was dem Mädchen einen sehr hochmütigen Zug gab.

„Und wer bist du? Hat dir eigentlich irgendwer erlaubt, dich zu Persephone zu setzen?"

„Eigentlich wäre es höflicher sich erst selber vorzustellen, bevor man den Namen von anderen Personen verlangt. Aber mein Name ist Alexa Haydon. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Das hat dich nichts zu interessieren. Und ich bitte dich jetzt allerfreundlichst: verlass sofort das Abteil. Persephone hat das Abteil für mich freigehalten. Sie war nur zu freundlich es dir zu sagen."

„Ähhm..." Persephone zog an dem Ärmel der Anderen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alexa saß hier zuerst. Ich hatte sie gefragt..."

Ein Schnauben kam von der zickigen Brünetten, die daraufhin ihr Haar zurückwarf und den Koffer von Persephone herunterholte. Sie packte das jüngere Mädchen beim Arm.

„Das haben wir nötig. Kein Respekt mehr vor alten Familien. Komm, Persephone."

Alexa hätte eingegriffen, aber bei dem Blick, den ihr die Kleine zuwarf, hielt sie sich zurück, obwohl sie am liebsten dem anderen Mädchen die Meinung gegeigt hätte. Sie setzte sich wieder normal hin, als die Tür wieder geschlossen war.

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem der Zug bereits losgefahren war, öffnete sich die Tür erneut.

„Hallo, ist hier noch frei?", fragte eine Jungenstimme. Alexa blickte hoch und sah in die schalkhaften Augen eines rothaarigen Jungen ihres Alters. Er wartete ihre Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern setzte sich, nachdem er das Gepäck in die Ablage gepackt hatte, ihr gegenüber hin. „Ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm. Aber meine Cousine kommt gleich auch noch. Ich bin übrigens Fred Weasley, der Zweite. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen ein Abteil zu teilen?"

„Ich bin Alexa Haydon. Und wer ist Fred Weasley, der Erste?"

„Das war mein Onkel. Der Zwillingsbruder von meinem Vater."

„War?"

„Er starb in der Schlacht um Hogwarts im Jahre 1998 an der Seite der hellen Seite."

„Oh, mein Beileid. Das wusste ich nicht."

„Ach quatsch, ist in Ordnung. Das war ja noch vor meiner Geburt. Und im Übrigen mehr als ein Jahrzehnt schon her. Braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Und was führt dich nach Hogwarts...Oh hey Vicky! Ah, du hast Teddy auch mitgebracht."

Alexa blickte zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen. Die Cousine von Fred war eine aufrechtstehende junge Frau mit silberblonden Haaren und leuchtendblauen Augen. Sie war locker über 1,75 m groß und trug ein langes enganliegendes Kleid. Der Typ, den Fred gerade Teddy genannt hatte, war ein Stückchen größer als Vicky und hatte kurze braune Haare und braune Augen. Die beiden setzten sich und betrachteten neugierig Alexa.

„Also Leute, das ist Alexa."

„Hallo Alexa. Ich bin Vicky beziehungsweise eigentlich Victoire Weasley. Und wie bereits gesagt die Cousine von dem kleinen Casanova." Dabei schlug sie Fred mit dem flachen Handrücken vor die Brust.

„Ey, Teddy, deine Freundin schlägt mich."

„Wer es nicht anders verdient hat", antwortete der Typ namens Teddy ganz trocken, was bei Alexa für ein Schmunzeln sorgte. „Ich bin übrigens Ted Remus Lupin. Nur der Schwachkopf da drüben nennt mich noch Teddy. Für die meisten anderen bin ich einfach nur Ted. Und woher kommst du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich bin aus den USA. Genauer gesagt Ostküste der USA. Und bin vorher auf die Medea-Academy gegangen."

„Eine Schule mit herausragendem Ruf", kam es von Victoire. „Meine Mutter hätte mich dort auch wahrscheinlich angemeldet, wenn mein Vater nicht so verwurzelt mit Hogwarts gewesen wäre. Die Schule ist nämlich sehr bekannt für ihr gutes Lehrpersonal."

Dabei wich Alexa ein unterdrücktes Lachen raus. Medea und gutes Lehrpersonal? Das war so passend wie süße Cookies mit Schweineleber.

„Würdest du mir widersprechen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Oh ja. Wir haben zwar genug Auswahl an Fächern, sodass für jeden etwas dabei ist. Aber die Professoren sind zum Teil noch einem Gedankengut versehen, was man schon als altbacken bezeichnen könnte. Gerade in Geschichte der Zauberei. Oder auch Wahrsagen." Und bei dem Gedanken an Wahrsagen musste Alexa leicht grinsen. Das waren noch Zeiten.

„Ah okay. Ist das auch der Grund, warum du nach Hogwarts kommst?"

„Ich könnt jetzt lügen und sagen, natürlich. Aber es wird ja wahrscheinlich eh rauskommen. Ich bin von der Schule geflogen. Hab nee Lehrerin in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

„Echt?", kam es von Fred. „Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Fred, denk nicht mal dran. Du wirst nicht versuchen Professor Snape loszuwerden", empörte sich Ted Lupin.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht wirklich wollen, dass diese Fledermaus weiter unterrichtet, oder?", fragte Fred seine beiden Freunde.

„Professor Snape mag vielleicht nicht immer fair zu sein...", hier wurde Victoire von Fred mit einem Schnauben unterbrochen, ließ sich aber nicht beirren „aber er ist ein sehr fähiger Lehrer. Das sagt Tante Hermine auch immer."

„Onkel Ron sagt aber auch immer, dass Snape schon während seiner Schulzeit ein Arschloch war."

„Und trotzdem hat er im Endkampf dabeigeholfen, die Schule und im besonderen die Schüler zu beschützen."

„Ja, aber das macht trotzdem nicht gut, was er uns als seinen Schülern Tag für Tag angetan hat oder antut oder in weiterer Zukunft antun wird." Fred zog eine Schnute, die Alexa ansonsten nur von ihr besten Freundin Dana kannte, was bei ihr für ein leises Lachen sorgte. Die anderen Drei sahen sie an.

„Schön, das wir für deine Unterhaltung sorgen. Aber jetzt sag mal, wie hast du das geschafft? Also das mit deiner Lehrerin?"

Und so erzählte Alexa in aller Ausführlichkeit, wie sie mithilfe eines Grimms geschafft hatte, dass ihre Lehrerin vor Angst ihre Stelle quittierte. Auch wenn Victoire und Ted es nicht guthießen, lustig fanden sie die Geschichte trotzdem. Und besonders mit Fred, stellte Alexa fest, befand sie sich auf einer Wellenlänge. Und so verging Stunde um Stunde, indem sie sich von ihren bisherigen Streichen erzählten. Denn, wie sie feststellte, war Fred genauso wie sie nichts anderes als ein Tunichtgut. Etwas, das sie sehr sympathisch fand. Auch wenn sie sagen musste, dass mehr als auf freundschaftlicher Ebene da etwas sein würde, da sie einfach nicht auf rote Haare stand. Denn sie selbst hatte bis einschließlich ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjahr rote Haare von Natur aus getragen. Dann aber hatte sie für sich beschlossen, nicht mehr rothaarig sein zu wollen. Und so in der Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion sich die Haare in Eigenregie von Rot auf Schwarz gefärbt. Und Schwarz trug sie schon seit zwei Jahren. Zwar mit wechselnden Strähnchenfarben – derzeit in einem giftgrünen Farbton – aber der Grundton war schwarz. Mit der Zeit hatte sich auch ihr Vater daran gewöhnt, von dem sie am Morgen nach ihrer Aktion erstmal eine riesige Standpauke erhalten hatte.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden, als Fred sie anstupste und meinte:

„Alexa, willkommen. Willkommen auf Hogwarts."

TBC


End file.
